1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary security sock system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the screening of airline passengers in a secure, sanitary and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Each day, hundreds of thousands of people board commercial airplanes to fly to various destinations around the world. As part of the traveling process, passengers are required to arrive at the airport hours before their scheduled departure time to ensure that there is sufficient time to participate in the often slow and daunting security screening procedure. With the increase in airport security measures, many recent inventions have focused on improving the accuracy and efficiency of current airport security systems. However, none of these inventions have focused on the health concerns that have surfaced as a result of the implementation of the new security standards.
As part of the airport security process, passengers are required to remove their shoes from their feet and place them on a conveyor belt for x-ray screening. Once the shoes are placed on the conveyor belt, passengers are required to walk, in their stocking or bare feet, through the security metal detection station.
Unfortunately, little or no emphasis has been placed on the potential transmission of communicable fungal infections from one passenger to another during the security screening process. Various fungal infections of the skin or nails on the feet, including athlete's foot (tinea pedis), can be transmitted by direct contact or by contact with objects such as clothing, shoes, nail clippers, nail files, shower and locker room floors, and most importantly, carpet.
This sanitary security sock system therefore provides an effective, cost-efficient, sanitary method to prevent the spread of various communicable fungal infections of the skin or nails of the foot from one passenger to another during the security screening process, by requiring each passenger to wear a disposable, antifungal sock while walking through the security metal detection station.
The use of security systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, security systems previously devised and utilized for the purpose of screening people for security purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,704 issued Jul. 1, 2003 to March, discloses a “Disposable Shoe Cover.” The invention comprises a disposable, elastic shoe cover for protecting shoes against inclement weather conditions and sharp or abrasive objects. The shoe cover material may be translucent or clear so that the shoe may be seen through the shoe cover material, and the elasticity of the material allows the shoe cover to hug the shoe to minimize slipping between the shoe and the shoe cover. Generally, the shoe cover will have the following characteristics: waterproof, elastic, transparent or translucent, breathable, durable, pliable, resistant to abrasion and/or puncture, and non-allergenic. Moreover, the bottoms may be textured to increase frictional contact with the street, sidewalk, floor, ice, snow, etc., thus, reducing the likelihood of slipping on such surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,637 issued Sep. 22, 1953 to Hardman, discloses a “One-Piece Foldable Overshoe.” The invention comprises a light, flexible, water and abrasion resistant overshoe that is formed as an integral thin structure of flexible homogeneous plastic with a foot portion and an ankle portion. The foot portion has a flat sole, a short toe and a heel portion. The sole, heel and toe portions are of increased thickness for increased strength. The ankle portion is of such diameter as to readily admit the wearer's foot. Complementary fastener members are provided to secure the overshoe in a closed position so that the overshoe remains in place on the wearer's foot. The overshoe shall also be transparent or translucent, and may be constructed of various materials, such as natural or synthetic rubber, or various copolymers which form tough, flexible semi-solids when polymerized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,227 issued to Swango et. al., discloses a “Shoe Cover with Slip-Resistant Sole.” The invention comprises a shoe or foot covering with slip-resistant portions made from a polymeric material that are applied to the bottom surface of the foot covering. The top edges of the foot covering include a strip of elastic material to provide an expandable opening so that the covering will be form fitting about the wearer's ankle. The bottom edge of the foot covering is also expandable by being secured to another strip of elastic material so that the shoe cover fits snugly about the toe and heel portions of the sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,813 issued Jul. 8, 1997 to Puskas, discloses a “Disposable Overshoe Mop.” The invention comprises a stretchable, waterproof structure for covering a shoe or foot worn by a person so as to protect the shoe or foot from water and dirt. A component is affixed to the bottom of the covering structure for cleaning a floor. The covering structure snugly fits about the shoe, foot or ankle of the person and has an entrance aperture for the shoe or foot to be inserted therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,503 issued Mar. 19, 1974 to Larsh et. al., discloses a “Protective Foot Cover.” The invention comprises a flexible, sanitary and protective foot and shoe cover that may be formed of a suitable plastic or of a material having a plastic portion in the seam areas. The top opening of the cover accommodates the leg of the wearer. The cover includes a continuous seamless bottom sole portion and a top portion having a forward toe and rear heel seam extending upwardly from the sole portion to the leg opening. An elastic band is provided about the opening and through the forward toe seam to provide a covering over the foot which generally conforms to the foot and is resiliently attached thereto. A conductive tape is sewed to the seamless sole portion and is extended upwardly through the protective cover at the non-elasticized heel seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,585 issued Apr. 8, 1997 to Fons et. al., discloses a “Rubber Soled Slipper Sock.” The invention comprises a slipper sock having a rubber sole liner that is formed by embedding the sock within uncured, liquid latex rubber. The sock has a fabric sole, and the liner is securely bonded to the sock and protects the fabric sole from abrasion and protects the wearer's foot from sharp objects and extreme temperatures, while the liner remains physically separate and apart from the fabric sole. The sock also has a sleeve opening at the top for providing access for the foot of a wearer that further comprises an elastic rim which gathers against the ankle or leg of the wearer, thereby preventing drafts from entering the interior of the slipper sock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,705 issued Jan. 23, 1962 to Peters, discloses a “Foot and Leg Apparel Article.” The invention comprises a boot with a foot portion and a leg portion rising from the foot portion. The foot portion includes a sole and a heel connected together by an instep. The sole, heel, and instep are fabricated of a thicker plastic sheet than is the leg portion which is fabricated of flexible and transparent plastic material. The invention further provides strap means on the foot portion for securement of the foot portion to the foot of the wearer. The invention is fabricated so that the foot portion is of a size to encompass the foot of a wearer when encased in a shoe. The leg portion further provides an elastic ring of such tension as to hold the leg portion on the leg of the individual without causing the trouser leg to become wrinkled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,822 issued Jan. 18, 2000 to Smith, discloses “Foot Cover Inserts for Sandals.” The invention comprises a foot cover insert that is slid over a wearer's foot and covers the instep and sides of the foot for keeping feet inside the straps of sandal shoes. The foot cover insert has an upper portion consisting of a clear, smooth, firm, pliable, vinyl material, and a flat sole consisting of a thin cork material or a heavy grain fabric material. The upper portion and the sole are joined together at their edges to form a tubular shaped member with an enlarged first opening to permit the insert to be slid over the wearer's foot, and an enlarged second opening at the front of the tubular member. The insert shall cover only the portion of the foot between the toes and the instep wherein the foot cover insert can be removed and placed in any type of sandal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,429 issued Oct. 14, 1986 to Alcala, discloses a “Disposable Shoe Cover.” The invention comprises a disposable shoe cover and method of making same from two source rolls of flat, flexible material. The invention is intended to provide protection to sterile environments such as hospital operating rooms, laboratories, etc. The shoe cover is formed from two flat panels that are glued together to form a shoe-shaped enclosure with a toe seam portion and an opening for receiving the shoe of the wearer. The shoe cover may be made out of TYVEK7 material or other material capable of being secured by adhesive. Elastic is provided around the opening and in the toe seam portion to keep the shoe cover in place snuggly on the wearer's shoes, and to enable the shoe cover to fit a wide range of shoe sizes and styles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,345 issued May 27, 1980 to Bradley, discloses a “Sock.” The invention comprises a lightweight, flexible, and air permeable plastic sock having a toe portion, a heel portion, and an upper portion that is adapted for use in combination with a boot or galosh, facilitating insertion of the foot therein and to keep feet dry while the overboot is worn. The sock is formed so that an open end is provided for insertion of the foot with or without a shoe. The open end further comprises a rim portion that includes elastic means for securing the sock about the leg of a user. The other end of the sock is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,422 issued Nov. 8, 1966 to Nygard, discloses a “Disposable Overshoe.” The invention comprises disposable triangular shaped overshoes which are formed from filmy plastic material. An opening at the top portion of the overshoe receives the foot of the wearer when the overshoe is to be worn.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,454 issued Feb. 11, 1969 to Mitchell et. al., discloses “Plastic Footwear and Methods for Fabrication.” The invention comprises slippers made out of stretchy, elastic synthetic polymer sheet material with a heel structure that includes two side portions that meet and are secured to one another along a seam at the rear of the heel. The seam meets the upper edges of the side portions in such a way as to reduce tearing tendencies of the seam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,731 issued May 30, 2000 to Chen et. al., discloses a “Medical Shoe Cover and Method of Forming Thereof.” The invention comprises a thin elastomeric material having a pair of side panels with a foot shaped portion, an ankle shaped portion and an outer perimetric edge. A bead shaped perimetric section joins the two side panels at their respective perimetric edges, except at the upper edge of the ankle portions. A traction enhancing embossed pattern is formed on a lower portion of the foot shaped portion of the side panels.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0069553 filed by March, discloses a “Disposable Shoe Cover.” The invention comprises a disposable, elastic shoe cover for protecting shoes against inclement weather conditions and sharp and abrasive objects. The shoe cover material may be translucent or clear and the elasticity of the material allows the shoe cover to hug the shoe to minimize slipping between the shoe and the shoe cover. The shoe cover has a front portion, a rear portion, and a sole portion. The shoe cover may be pulled onto a shoe or may be in part unrolled directly onto the shoe. Additionally, the bottoms may be textured to increase frictional contact with the street, sidewalk, floor, ice, snow, etc.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0025433 filed by Swango et. al., discloses a “Shoe Cover with Slip-Resistant Sole,” and is a continuation of U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,227. The invention comprises a shoe or foot covering with slip-resistant portions made of a polymeric material that are applied to the bottom surface of the foot covering. The top edges of the shoe cover also contain a strip of elastic material to provide an expandable opening so as to be form fitting about the wearer's ankle.
U. S. Patent Application No. 2002/0148138 filed by Egan, discloses “Smart Tread Boot Covers.” The invention comprises a shoe or boot cover made of canvas, nylon, denim or cotton, and the cover is adapted to slip over a workman's shoes to protect floors and carpets from dirt and deleterious materials carried in from outside. The cover has an elasticized upper open seam and a flat combined sole and heel portion made of non-skid neoprene or rubber. The body and sole-heel portion are attached by adhesive or stitching. The cover is washable and reusable.
World Intellectual Property Organization Patent No. WO 96/15691 filed by Taylor-Haasz discloses “Overshoes” that comprise an overshoe that is formed of resilient, deformable plastic material and includes an upwardly open chamber into which the user places his foot. The chamber has a base and an upwardly extending wall having an inwardly projecting rib which is displaced outwardly on insertion of a foot into the chamber so that a resilient gripping action is exerted by the wall to hold the overshoe in position on the foot.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sanitary security sock system that allows facilitating the screening of airline passengers in a secure, sanitary and efficient manner.
In this respect, the sanitary security sock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the screening of airline passengers in a secure, sanitary and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sanitary security sock system which can be used for facilitating the screening of airline passengers in a secure, sanitary and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.